Still here
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: Their lives moved on.. but their hearts didn't. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these people.**

* * *

Chandler stepped outside onto the balcony for some air. It was a pretty cool night. The stars looked bright. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He brought it up to his lips and breathed it in. It felt good. Smoking would feel especially good when he was stressed. He was at a friend's wedding and he was happy for his friend, but he wasn't really looking forwards to being there. He looked out over the balcony and continued to smoke his cigarette. 

"Still smoking?"

He heard a woman say as he turned around and saw the one person he really didn't want to see. The one person who was causing him to be stressed out. He tried to hide from her but at the same time he tried to find her. He wanted to see her but he didn't want her to see him. He wanted to know how she was and how she looked. And she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world. She was wearing a sexy low cut red dress that hugged her in all the right places. "Hey." Chandler said forcing a smile as he put out his cigarette.

She held out her arms awkwardly and walked closer to him to hug him. "You look great." She smiled.

"You too. How've you been?"

"I've been pretty good. How about you?"

"Same." He nodded and stuck his hands in his coat pocket. "You must be freezing out here." He said giving out a nervous laugh.

"Yea... I'm ok." She smiled. "I didn't know you were still friends with Ross."

"Well we still hang out."

"Oh.."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" She asked rubbing her arms.

"For still hanging out with Ross."

She gave out a little laugh. "That's nothing to be sorry about. It's none of my business who you or my brother hang out with. Besides it's not like you ..."

"Mon, Richard's looking for you." Rachel, the bride, said as she opened the door. "Hey Chandler."

"Hi Rachel." He smiled. "Beautiful wedding."

"Thank you." She smiled back at him. "What are you guys doing out here it's freezing."

"We were just talking." Chandler nodded.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other."

Monica and Chandler looked at each other and back at Rachel. "Well, we do now." Monica smiled. "It was nice meeting you Chandler." She said patting him on the arm. "Maybe we'll talk later."

"Sounds great." Chandler smiled back at her.

Monica walked over to Rachel and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh my god Monica you're cold."

Chandler watched through the door as the women walked away. He turned back around to get one last look out into the city then he turned back around to walkback inside.He walked to his table and sat down. Monica was sitting across the room from him. She was hugging some man, and wearing what looked like his suit jacket. He was much older than she was. He saw her talking to him before. They looked like they were having fun. Chandler looked a little while longer and saw that the man had his hand on her thigh. Were they together? They couldn't be together. He looked old enough to be her father. He watched as she leaned in and kissed him. Chandler's eyes nearly popped out. Why wasshe doing that?She couldn't possibly be attracted to that old man. He was old. Sure he looked built and could probably kick Chandler's ass, but he was old. Maybe she was into him for the money.. even though she wouldn't do that.

"Sorry I took so long."

Chandler looked up to find his fiancee sitting down next to him. "It's ok." Chandler forced a smile and kissed the side of her cheek.

"Oh your hands are cold." She said as she took his hand.

"I stepped out for some air."

"Or a cigarette." She smiled and kissed him.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Chandler! This is one of your good friends' wedding you can't just leave we just got here."

"Sarah I'm just really tired." He said looking back over to Monica and the old man who were kissing. Chandler wanted to throw up. It was disgusting."I need to go to the bathroom."

"No more cigarettes!" Sarah said with a smile.

"I know." Chandler said getting up and pecked her on the head. "I'll be back."

* * *

"It's cold out there." Monica smiled as she walked with her best friend back to their table. Her best friend, Rachel, had just gotten married to her older brother. So she was now not only her best friend but her sister. 

"You guys, your men are looking for you." Phoebe, one of Monica's closest, maybe even one of her best friends said. "Ross is over there talking and Richard is behind you." She smiled.

"Thank Pheebs." Monica smiled and turned around to find her boyfriend walking towards her with a smile. "Hey honey." She smiled wrapping her arms around him and kissed him.

"Where've you been. I've missed you."

"I was uh.. outside talking to someone."

"Oh. No wonder your freezing." He said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. She loved Richard. He was an amazing guy. He was much older than her, and was one of her parents best friends but she loved him. Monica wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and looked over his shoulder at the man she was just talking to. Chandler Bing. He had just walked back in. She was surprised she ever walked over and talked to him.. she was surprised it wasn't the other way around. She probably went over to him because the champagne she had earlier got to her.. She didn't really realize what she was doing until she was actually already outside when it was too late to turn around. Richard whispered something in her ear making her giggle.

"This wedding is so beautiful." Monica smiled.

"Yes it is." Richard smiled placing his hand gently on her thigh and leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You helped plan it." Monica looked around the room and found Chandler sitting across the room next to a woman. She watched as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Must have been his date.. or girlfriend. She didn't see a wedding ring so she didn't think he was married... although he could be married.. not all guys wear rings. And Chandler was definitely one to not wear a ring.

"Do you think our wedding will be this beautiful?" She asked hoping he wouldn't freak out or anything. They hadn't really talked about getting married. They talked about it once but it was a very awkward talk. She really wanted to talk about it. She wanted to know where he was. It seemed like the perfect time to talk about it.

After a long pause, he smiled and said. "It'll be a million times more beautiful than this wedding."

Monica smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too."

She looked back over to Chandler's table and saw that he was gone. She turned her head back towards Richard and smiled. "I'll go get us some champagne."

* * *

**How was that? I really hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler smiled as he kissed his beautiful fiancee's hand. "Mm... I love you."

"I love you." She said giving his hand a little squeeze. "Dinner was fantastic." Sarah smiled.

"You're fantastic." He smiled.

"Here you go sir." The waiter said bringing Chandler the bill.

"Thank you." Chandler smiled slipping his card into the black case with the bill.

"Thank you sir." The waiter took the bill and his card and walked off.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Sarah said as she got up and grabbed a rectangle thing she called a purse.

"Ok honey." Chandler smiled at her as she walked away. He loved the way she walked.

"You're breaking up with me?" Chandler heard a woman sitting behind him say.She sounded pretty sick.

"Honey, it's just a break. I'm not breaking up with you." Chandler smiled wondering if they knew how loud they were. "I love you, but we need to slow things down."

"Slow things down? So going on a break is slowing things down? Why do we need to slow things down?"

"Ever since your brother got married all you can talk about is marriage. I'm not ready for that. I like where we're at right now. It's nice."

"We've been together for over a year. Why is it wrong for me to talk about marriage? You said that you wanted to marry me."

"I do, but not now. I want to enjoy being single. I've been married.. obviously it didn't work.."

"Here you go sir." The waiter said bringing back his card.

"Thank you." Chandler smiled. He felt bad for the woman behind him. The guy didn't sound too great. He sounded like a jerk. Especially for breaking up with someone who sounded really sick.

"So you want me to wait for you?"

"I just need to figure some things out." The guy said after a pause. "Honey don't cry."

"I'm not crying.. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Ready to go?" Sarah asked coming back from the bathroom.

Chandler stood up and smiled. "Yes." He dropped a tip on the table and walked her out. They got into a cab and Chandler wrapped his arms around Sarah. "Have fun?"

She smiled and nodded. She leaned up to kiss him."I love you."

"I love you." He said taking her hand and kissing her. He felt her finger and noticed that her engagement ring was missing. He pulled away and looked at her."Where's your ring?" She loved her ring and always wore it.

"Oh it's in my purse." She smiled. "I took it off when I washed my hands." She turned over expecting to find her purse right next to her, but it wasn't. "Oh my god!" She said looking on the floor. "I think I left it in the bathroom at the restaurant. Excuse me sir we need to go back to the restaurant!" Sarah panicked. "I can't believe I forgot it!" The cab turned around and went back to the restaurant. Sarah ran in as Chandler paid the man and quickly followed her.

"I'll go check our table." He said running towards where they were sitting earlier. The people who were sitting behind him were no longer there. "Excuse me." Chandler said to the waiter. "Have you seen a purse?"

"No sir."

Chandler turned around and found Sarah walking towards him in tears. "I didn't find it." She cried burring her face into Chandler's chest. He had to admit, she doesn't look very attractive when she cries.

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her lower back. "It's ok. I'm sure someone will turn it in."

"Oh yea like someone's going to turn in a purse with a big beautiful diamond ring."

"Honey.. it'll be fine." Chandler said stoking her hair. "If it doesn't get returned I'll buy you a new one? How about that?" He watched as she became a little bit less sad.

"Ok."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Chandler walked into the kitchen with his bathrobe on and found the cleaning lady in the kitchen. "Hey Rosa." He smiled pouring himself a cup of coffee. He had the day off which was nice. He hadn't really had a day off in quite a while. He was a little sad that Sarah had to work though. 

"Good morning Mr. Bing." She smiled.

Chandler walked over to the refrigerator to see what was inside. There wasn't much in there. He didn't really know how to cook.. neither did Sarah and they were never home. They usually ate out. He heard the bell ring and closed the refrigerator. He saw Rosa going towards the door. "It's ok Rosa. I'll get it." He smiled running to the door trying not to trip over the many boxes. Theyhadmoved in3 months earlier but hadn't really had the time to do anything with it.He told Sarah that he would unpack a few boxes, but he really didn't want to. So he was kind of hoping one of his friends came to save him. He opened the door and stopped when he saw the woman in front of him.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews! How was that? It'll get better. I think heh.Please review. thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler felt his heart stop. "Monica."

"Chandler?" Her eyes slightly widened. Her eyes were incredibly beautiful. The bluest eyes in the world. She was beautiful. Something he definitely shouldn't have been thinking. He wished that he had let Rosa answer the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Sarah Williams."

"Why?"

"I found this." Monica said holding up Sarah's purse. "Does she live here?"

Chandler nodded and took the purse. "Thanks. She's going to be so happy."

She smiled back. "So are you dating her?"

"Not really." He shrugged. He really didn't want her to know that he was engaged.

"Hey honey!"

Chandler looked towards the elevator and found Sarah walking towards him with a big smile. "Hey."

"Who's this?" She asked looking at Monica.

"This is Monica, she found this." He said holding up her purse.

"Oh my god!" Sarah squealed and opened it to look for her ring and slipped iton. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would've done without my engagement ring!" She said giving Monica a hug. "I really wish I didn't have to go back to work, I'd love to take you out to lunch. Chandler sweetie I want you to take Monica out to the most expensive restaurant get her anything and everything she wants." Chandler rubbed his head. He could not believe she was doing this. If she only she knew.

"Oh no. That's ok."

"Oh no I insist. I mean it's the least I could do for you. I have to get some papers. I'll be home around 8ish." She said pecking Chandler on the lips.

"Bye." Chandler smiled and looked back at Monica.

"We really don't have to.."

"Trust me we do. I'm gonna go change.." If they didn't go, Sarah would probably want to be Monica's friend.

"Ok." Monica smiled and walked into the apartment.

Chandler came into the living room after changing."Ready?"

Monica smiled.

He forced a smile and grabbed his coat. Chandler had never felt so uncomfortable as he stood in the elevator.

"So you're engaged." Monica looked up at him.

"Yep."

"Congratulations." She smiled.

"Thank you. How about that guy at the wedding?"

"He's my boyfriend... was my boyfriend... I'm not really sure.. we're on a break."

"Oh." He wasn't really. He didn't like that old man for Monica. "So where do you want to go?" Chandler asked stepping out of the elevator realizing that the sick woman from the night before was her.

"You want to go to Central Perk? It's nearby."

"Sure." Chandler nodded. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I own a restaurant."

"You do?" Chandler smiled.

"It's called Little Harmonica. My parents helped me out after I finished college."

"That's fantastic! I pass by their a lot. And it always reminds me of you.. I know your dad calls you that. I didn't know it was yours though." He passed by it everyday on the way to work. It was actually one of Sarah's favorite restaurants. He never went there. Sarah always bugged him about going there. It reminded him of Monica and he didn't like to be reminded of her.

"So what about you?"

Chandler laughed. "I work at an advertising agency."

"Advertising? Weren't you majoring in business? Oh here it is." Monica said pointing at a sign.

Chandler opened the door for Monica and went in. He followed Monica over to an orange couch and sat down. "I got bored and switched majors."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"What do you want?"

"Oh no I'll get it." Chandler said standing up.

* * *

"You are such a child Chandler Bing." Monica laughed as Chandler bought cotton candy. 

"I'm a child?" He smiled and pointed to the bear he had won for her earlier. It was an adorable small brown bear. She hadn't been to a carnival since she was about 10 years old. They were having a great time together and when they passed by the carnival, they decided to check it out. He ripped off a piece and put it into his mouth. "Want some?"

"No thanks."

"It's good." He said ripping off another piece and putting it in front of her face.

"I don't want any."

He broughtit closer to her.

"Stop it!" She said trying to push his hand away laughing.

"Fine." He said putting it into his mouth with a smile. "So what do you want to do now?"

"The line for the ferris wheel has gone down." Monica smiled. They had wanted to go on that earlier but the line was way to long.

"Eat this and we'll go on." Chandler said putting another piece of cotton candy in front of her face.

She took it and put it in her mouth. "Lets go." She smiled and they walked over to the ferris wheel. "That's really disgusting how can you eat that?" She laughed.

"I've never had any so I wanted to try it, and I had to get you to taste it because it truly is disgusting." He laughed tossing it into a nearby trash can.

"You're mean." Monica smiled handingthe man at the ferris wheel their tickets. They got into a disgusting little cart and sat down. Probably never even been washed. Even after a million people throw up all over it. It was probably just wiped down with disgusting towels. The ride started and Monica smiled as their cart got higher and higher. They went all around and it got a little faster but it suddenly stopped. Monica and Chandler were towards the top. "That was short." Monica said looking down. "Oh my god we are really high up."

Chandler smiled. "We can kind of see the city."

Monica smiled and looked out. "It's beautiful."

"I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too." Monica said looking at him.

"This has actually been the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Me too." She smiled looking at his gorgeous blue eyes. "What time is it?"

Chandler looked at his watch and then back at Monica. "8:48"

"Are you serious? We've been here all day? Why aren't we moving?" Monica asked looking down.

"Maybe some kid threw up."

"Maybe." Monica rubbed her arms. "Oh my god it's freezing up here."

Chandler smiled and wrapped an arm around Monica. "Better?"

"Much." She smiled. As she leaned her head against his chest and breathed in the smell of his cologne. She looked up and saw him looking down at her with a big smile. She smiled back and without thinking, they found themselves passionately kissing.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

She ran her fingers through his hair as the kiss grew even hotter.

Chandler pulled away and rested his forehead on her's trying to catch his breath."I... I'm engaged."

"Oh my god.. I .. I'm sorry. I just.. I'm so sorry." She said moving away, wishing that she didn't kiss him.. actually she was wishing that he wasn't engaged.

"Don't be sorry. This is my fault. I didn't stop it, and I really wanted to do it. I really really wanted to do that the moment I saw you the other night at the wedding.. and when you came to my apartment..."

"Ladies and gentlemen we are experiencing some difficulties. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"God what happened to us?" Chandler said out loud. "I mean we were so great together."

"We grew up." Monica said softly. They sat quietly until the ride was fixed. Once they got off they decided to leave. "I had a great time."

"Me too.." Chandler said looking into her eyes. "Have a wonderful life."

"You too."

He pulled her into a hug. She could smell his cologne again. She backed away and smiled. "I hope you have a wonderful happy life with your fiancee."

"Thank you." He put his hand up for another cab."Bye Monica."

"Bye.." She waved as the cab drove away.

_

* * *

"Hey." Chandler smiled as he walked into his apartment._

_"Hey." Monica smiled looking up from her book. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too." He kissed her. "I have some news for you."_

_"Me too." She smiled taking his hand and making him sit down next to her on the couch._

_" I got a job!" He said excitedly._

_"Congratulations!" She said giving him a big kiss. "How much are you going to get paid?"_

_"It's not much but it'll help.. I mean we won't need to use our parents money which is all that matters. I mean we can finally tell people that we're married."_

_She kissed him again. "I love you." _

_"Love you." He said picking her up._

_"Chandler." She giggled between kisses. "I have to study."_

_"You need a break." He said gently setting her down on the bed and continued kissing. "What's your news?" He asked kissing her neck._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_Chandler stopped and moved away. "What?"_

_"I'm having a baby." She said with a big smile._

_"What?"_

_"Chandler." She giggled poking him._

_"You're kidding right."_

_"No silly." She smiled. "I'm serious. I found out today."_

_"You.. you can't be pregnant. Monica we've been married for 2 and a half months. Nobody even knows we're together! We have no money!"_

_"I know but you have a job now and it'll be fine."_

_"No it won't. Monica I'm only going to be making enough for us. Not for a child. I can't afford a kid..We're not even ready! We're still in college. I mean you're a sophomore in college and I'm a junior . We're just not ready for this. We're not ready. I mean we have midterms and.. and... and finals.. and studying.. we can'tMonica!"_

_"Chandler I know it wasn't planned but I mean it'll be fine when the baby gets here. I'll get a job and save up now. We'll cut back on things. And I'm sure our parents would love to help out with the baby. And we can still study and do all that stuff. It'll be fine."_

_"We can't have one!"_

_"But we're going to. "_

_"Monica we can't have a baby!" Chandler yelled._

_"We're going to have one whether you like it or not.. "_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm pregnant!" _

_"Well.. stop! I mean y__ou can't be.. I mean we used all the things we're supposed to use. We were covered up."_

_"Well I guess it didn't work."_

_"I can't believe this."_

_"Why aren't you happy about this?"_

_"Happy! I'm sorry you want me to be happy." He gave her a look and rolled his eyes._

_"What do you want me to do? Get rid of it?" She waited for him to react and say no, but he didn't he just looked away. "Oh my god. You want me to get rid of our baby?"_

_"We're too young."_

_"I'm not going to get rid of our child."_

_Chandler got off the bed and walked towards the door._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I need some air."_

_"Chandler we're not done!"_

_"Yea Monica we are. I don't feel like finishing this conversation. I just.. I just need to go.. let things sink in." He left._

_Later on that night..._

_Monica woke up to the sound of her bedroom door being thrown against the wall. She sat up and saw Chandler stumbling over to the closet. "Chandler?"_

_"What?"_

_"Where were you?" She asked turning the light on._

_He laughed and stumbled towards the bed._

_"Oh my god you're drunk!"_

_"No!" He laughed some more and went back towards the closet._

_"Chandler!"_

_He started walking towards the bedroom door._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I neeed more.. alcohol."_

_Monica got up and took his hand. "Chandler no. You are going to bed."_

_"NO!" He said yanking his hand away. "You can't tell me what to do."_

_"You're not going anywhere."_

_"I need to get drunk!"_

_"You are drunk. Go to bed. Please."_

_"I don't want to be in bed next to you."_

_"Fine. I'll sleep on the couch."_

_"Fine!" Chandler said falling onto the bed._

_Monica watched him sleep for a while and then grabbed her pillow and walked outside._

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Did you like this chapter? please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chandler watched as Monica entered her apartment building. He couldn't believe his day. It had started out as the most awkward thing in the world, but it quickly became comfortable and fun, and they ended up going to the carnival. He had so much fun, at a carnival of all places. The best part of the day was.. the kiss. Even though he shouldn't have enjoyed it, it was amazing. He missed Monica's incredible kisses.

"She's cute."

Chandler looked up at the taxi driver and smiled. "Yea she is."

"How long have you been dating her?"

"Oh we're not dating.."

"Oh."

"We used to be married in college, but we got an annulment."

"Isn't that like divorce?"

"Sort of.."

"You still love her?"

"I can't. I'm engaged."

"Do you love her?"

Chandler didn't answer. Why was he opening up to a stranger? A complete stranger.

"What happened?"

"It was sort of complicated."

"Tell me about it."

"I think this is getting a little too..."

"I won't judge."

* * *

_It had been about 2 weeks since Monica had told Chandler, and he had been avoiding her. Every time they were alone together he would quickly leave the apartment. Chandler was sitting in a restaurant with his friends, and he had his arm around his friend Amanda._

_"Chandler was so drunk last night!" Amanda laughed._

_"I was not." He laughed._

_"You had drunk written all over you." Kristy smiled._

_"I had 2 beers."_

_"You drank more alcohol than all of us combined."Greg laughed. "And I was wasted."_

_"Yea I was a little drunk." Chandler smiled. "Tonight at Charlie's I'm gonna drink even more."_

_Ross shook his head. "You're lucky we're your friends because if we weren't your friends you'd probably be in some random state."_

_"What's gotten into you?" Amanda asked._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You've gone to every single party in the past 2 weeks. I mean I thought you stopped your partying days." Amanda took his hand and held it. "You're acting different.."_

_"I'm not acting different. I just have more time and I want to have fun. I mean come on I'm young,I'm supposed to have fun."_

_"Hey Ross."_

_Chandler looked up and saw Monica standing in front of him._

_"Hey Mon, what are you doing here?"_

_"Getting food. I just wanted you to tell mom and dad that I can't make it to home tomorrow. I have a lot studying to do."_

_"Ok."_

_"Thanks Ross." Monica smiled and looked at Chandler. He knew she was looking at Amanda, but he couldn't bring himself to move away from her. "I'll see you later." Monica slowly turned around and walked away._

_"Hey Chandler you want to come to my parent's house tomorrow?"_

_"Sure." Chandler nodded. He really wanted to go since it was the one place Monica wouldn't be. "Sounds good. I gotta go pick up some cigarettes for Kandis and Jon. I'll see you guys tonight."_

_Chandler walked into the apartment and saw Monica cooking in the kitchen."Hey." He said walking to the bedroom._

_"Hi." Monica smiled._

_A couple minutes later Chandler came out of the room with a duffle bag._

_"What's that for?" Monica gave him a curious look._

_"I'm going with Ross to your parents'."_

_"What?Why?"_

_"Because Ross invited me."_

_"But I thought we could stay home this weekend. Talk about things.. I mean we haven't really talked at all for a while. That's why I wanted to stay home, to spend time with you. I even made dinner."_

_"You said you had a lot of studying to do."_

_"I lied.Well,I do have some studying to do but not that much."_

_"Well, I told Ross I would go."_

_"Why didn't you tell me you were going?"_

_"I was going to tell you."_

_"When? You were about to leave."_

_"I was going to tell you at the door."_

_"Thanks. I'm glad you care that much." She said giving him a look. "Can't you cancel?"_

_"No. I said I would go. And I want to go."_

_"Why? My parents scare you."_

_"I'm just going to spend some time with a friend."_

_"Why are you acting so weird?"_

_"I'm not acting weird."_

_"Ever since I told you I was pregnant you've been acting weird. You never talk to me. You avoid me as much as possible. You're out getting drunk every night and coming home around 3 in the morning. You're with all these girls and you keep smoking, and being mean to me. Who was that girl?" Monica began to cry."Why are you doing this?"_

_"My life doesn't need to revolve around you. For the past year my life has been all about you. I like to get drunk and go to parties. I love to party and smoke. I have friends who are girls. I like to hang out with them. I just want to be me. I haven't been me in a year because I changed for you."_

_"How did you change for me?"_

_"I stopped smoking, I stopped drinking and going to parties. I stopped talking to my friends who were girls."_

_"I never made you do any of that! It was your choice to stop doing all of that, and you do still talk to your friends who are girls! It doesn't bother me."_

_"You made me stop smoking."_

_"Well I'm sorry that I care about your health. I'll try to stop."_

_"Well you should. Because it's my life! Why do you even care about my health?"_

_"Because I'm your wife."_

_"Why do you use that excuse for everything? I don't need you in my life Monica. I can be a happy, healthy person without you. You know that? I don't even know why we got married. I mean we're in college. Who gets married in college? Oh wait.. stupid people do! I wish I wasn't attached to you in anyway. I wish that I could show you how happy my life would be without you." He watched as tears filled her eyes. He knew what he said was harsh, and he sort of wish he didn't say it._

_"You better get going.. my parents don't like it when people are late for dinner." She said trying not to cry._

_"Have a good weekend." He looked into her eyes, knowing how much he had just hurt her. He didn't want to go, but he couldn't stop himself from walking out the door. It was strange that he couldn't stop himself from doing a lot of things._

_

* * *

_

_Chandler quietly ate his dinner thinking about what he had said to Monica._

_"Chandler are you alright dear?" Judy asked giving him a concerned look._

_He looked up at her and politely smiled. "Yes. This dinner is really good Mrs. Gellar."_

_"Thank you dear." She smiled and looked at Ross. "So darling how's school?"_

_"Fantastic." Ross smiled and started talking about school. Chandler never thought he'd ever be friends with anybody like Ross. He wasn't exactly the coolest guy. He loved dinosaurs and was very into school and Chandler was in a way the opposite of that. He liked to learn but he didn't care too much about studying. He enjoyed being social and being with friends, he especially enjoyed being with Monica._

_"If Monica were as smart as you she would not need to do all that studying. She could enjoy life more."_

_Chandler looked up at Judy. "Actually Monica's really smart."_

_"I know she's smart. She's just not as smart as Ross."_

_"She's younger than Ross. Ross has 1 more year of knowledge. She's incredibly intelligent."_

_"It doesn't matter if Ross is older she can be just as smart."_

_Chandler looked at his watch and then back up."I actually have to go. Thanks for dinner." He smiled and stood up._

_"What are you doing? I thought you were staying all weekend."_

_"I forgot about this one thing I was supposed to do, and I just don't think it's fair for you, Mrs. Gellar, to be talking about your daughter like that." He smiled. Chandler grabbed his duffle bag and left. He had decided where to go on his way back to the city. He knocked loudly on a door and waited for an answer. "Hey." He smiled._

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! No school for me today yay. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"What are you doing here? You said you were going to Ross'." His friend Greg smiled and took a big gulp of his beer._

_Chandler shrugged. "Yea I changed my mind." Chandler walked into the apartment and dropped his bag on the floor. He greeted some other people and sat down on the couch. He reached into his pockets and started searching for his cigarettes. "Shit. I'm out of cigarettes. Does anyone have one?"_

_"I just asked that." Greg laughed. "Glad ya came man. It wouldn't have been a party with out the Chan Chan man." Greg said slapping Chandler's back._

_"I'm gonna go get some. I really need one right now. I'll be back.__Chandler smiled and left. He walked into a store and up to the counter. "Can I have2 packs of those?" He asked pointing to some cigarettes._

_"ID." The guy said taking down 2 packs._

_Chandler put his hand in his pocket and searched for his wallet. "Damn. I left it at home."_

_The guy turned around and put the cigarettes back. "Sorry man."_

_"Please. I swear I'm 20. I'm a junior at NYU."_

_"Can't do it."_

_"Look you don't understand. I can't go home. My wife is at home. I don't want to see her and I really need a cigarette. Please."_

_"Sorry I can't do it man."_

_Chandler sighed and walked out. He needed a cigarette. He really needed one. When he got to his apartment he saw an ambulance sitting outside which he thought was pretty strange. Maybe the old man who lived on the 3rd floor had a heart attack. He wasn't the healthiest man in the world. He walked in and went straight to his apartment. He just wanted his license so he could get his cigarettes. He walked towards his apartment and stopped. The door was open and their were tons of people. Was Monica having a party while he was gone to make him mad?Wellif she was, it lookedlike a pretty dead party.He walked in and saw some men helping a crying Monica onto a stretcher. "What's going on?"_

_"Who are you?" A man asked._

_"Chandler." He walked towards Monica. "Mon what's going on?" He didn't understand why people were in the apartment and Monica was on a stretcher. She couldn't be hurt. It was Monica. Monica just didn't get hurt._

_She looked at him with the reddest eyes he'd ever seen. "Go away." She whispered loud enough for him to hear._

_He watched as the men who helped her onto the stretcher started pushing her away. Chandler quickly followed them. "Would someone please tell me what happened?" He turned to a man next to him, but nobody seemed to be listening. It was like he was talking to himself._

_After they had put Monica into the ambulance one of the men turned to Chandler. "Are you her husband?"_

_"Yes." He wanted answers. Was there something wrong with the baby? Why was there an ambulance. He didn't understand what was going on. Maybe Monica had a heart attack, but she was too young for that._

_"Would you like to come?"_

_Chandler nodded and started getting into the van when Monica stopped him."No.. " Monica said shaking her head. "Please don't let him come. He's not my husband." She said lifting her head._

_"Honey.." Why didn't she want him to come? He was her husband. He took her cold hand._

_She yanked her hand away. "He's not my husband."_

* * *

"That's rough." The driver said looking at Chandler. "Are you happy with your life now?" 

"Yea." Chandler nodded. "Well I thought I was.. until I saw Monica. I forgot about how much fun I used to have with her. I mean Sarah and I don't have fun." Chandler rubbed his head and looked out the window.

"Why are you with her?"

"She's a great person. Where the hell are we?" Chandler asked noticing he was nowhere near his home.

"Well your story was a bit long so I had to keep driving. I didn't want to interrupt. I won't charge you."

"It's alright. It was nice to get it out.. I mean I could never talk to anybody about this." Chandler sighed. "I wish I could go back and undo it all. Undo all of it. Undo all that pain I caused that beautiful woman. Undo all the pain I caused for myself. I just wish I could redo it all." The taxi came to a stop and the driver turned around.

"Here we are."

"Oh. Thanks. Thanks a lot man." Chandler smiled and opened the door. He started looking for his wallet, but couldn't find it. When he looked up, he found himself outside, the taxi gone. He turned around and looked up at the building. It wasn't his building, it was his old building. There were no cars or people around. It was just him looking up at the building. It was not the place Chandler had told the driver to go. He saw a note on the door and walked over to it. He took the piece of paper off the door and looked at it closely. "Wake up." Chandler read outloud. "What? Wake up? Who the hell would put this on a door? Just my luck. " He turned around and stepped away from the door. He slipped on the watery floor and hit his head on the cold hard cement.

* * *

**Not feeling this fic? well it'll be over with. reviews would be nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chandler felt a little shaking on his arm. His head ache was incredibly painful. "Chandler wake up." He heard a woman say as he slowly opened his eyes. As he met the woman's eyes his head started to hurt a lot less. "You ok?" She asked.

"What happened?" He asked looking around. He was lying on the kitchen floor.

"You were sleep walking and you slipped and hit your head. Are you ok?" She asked stoking the back of his head.

"Yea.. I'll be fine." He said sitting up.

"You need help?"

He shook his head and put his hand on the counter to help himself up.

"You need help going back to the room?" She asked looking a little scared.

He shook his head and looked at her. "Am I dreaming?"

"No."

"So.. we're still married?"

She nodded and looked down. "Yea." She walked over to the couch and wrapped herself in a blanket.

It was all a dream. Sarah, the taxi guy, the carnival. All a dream. He was still married to the most beautiful woman in the world. "What are you doing on that couch?"

She turned around and looked at him. "Well you were kind of drunk tonight and you said you didn't want to be near me and I didn't want you to go out and get even more drunk so... I said I'd sleep on the couch, and I've been thinking about some things and I think.. maybe your right."

Chandler sat down in the chair next to her. "About what?"

"Being too young for children. You're right. Our friends don't even know we're together. So if you come with me... I'll get an abortion."

Chandler smiled and knelt down beside her. "I love you." He said as he kissed her cheek. "I don't want you to get an abortion."

"What?"

"I was a jerk earlier. I helped make that baby.. it's our child. It's gonna be the most amazing thing in the world. We're gonna figure out how to work all of this out. Our parents are going to love to help us. And if they don't help us.. we'll be fine.." He smiled. "I love you.. and I promise I'll make it up to you. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you today. I love you more than anything. You're the only person I want to have children with."

Monica smiled. "Really?"

"Of course." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you so much, and I'm so sorry.." He whispered.

She smiled."I love you too."

"Come on." He said standing up. "Lets go to the bedroom."

"But I'm so comfortable here." She smiled.

Chandler picked her up."You know this reminds me.. we never finished celebrating... we have to celebrate my new job, the baby, and we have to have make up sex cause I hear that's fantastic. " He smiled. "Boy that's a lot of sex.. I'm not sure I can handle it."

Monica laughed and kissed him. "Love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Chandler lit a cigarette and smoked it. He was at his best friend's wedding. It was a big beautiful wedding at the Plaza. He had been feeling pretty low lately. He was thinking a lot about so many things. He hadn't smoked in a long time, but all the thinking made him feel pretty bad. 

"Smoking?"

He turned around and saw the one person he didn't want to see. Not that he didn't want to see her. He just didn't want her to see him smoking. He was caught. He quickly put out the cigarette and waved his hands in the air to clear away the smoke. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing." He smiled and took off his coat to wrap around her. "You look beautiful tonight."

"You've said that about a million times. I think you're saying it because you know I'm fat. Why are you smoking?"

He smiled. She was incredibly beautiful. Always beautiful but since she was pregnant she didn't really feel beautiful even though she really was. "I don't know." He shrugged and sat down on a bench.

"Sweetie, you've been acting weird all week. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"Chandler."

"Monica, it's nothing." It really was nothing. He didn't want her to worry.

"Chandler tell me."

He sighed. "I've been thinking about Lizzie."

"What about her?" Monica asked resting her head on his arm.

"Just thinking about how I'm an awful person, and I don't deserve her."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you told me you were pregnant.. I told you to get rid of her. I told you to get rid of her! I mean... how terrible am I?"

"Chandler why are you suddenly thinking about this?"

"That little girl makes me so happy, and to think that because of me she might've not been here... I mean I... I can't imagine my life without that beautiful little girl. She means so much to me... I just..."

"Honey.." Monica said wrapping her arms around him. "It's ok.. "

"No Monica. It's not. I mean think about it.. We almost didn't have her."

"But we did. I know you wouldn't have made me get an abortion."

"How do you know? I mean I was an idiot back then."

"Cause I know.. You wouldn't have done that. It doesn't matter ok?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You were young. I'm sure a ton of guys would've said that and meant it but you didn't. You were scared, and all that really matters is that you're here now. You're here for that little girl when she needs you.. You're an amazing father, and she adores you."

"You think so?" A small smile grew on his face.

"Absolutely."

Chandler leaned down and kissed Monica's big stomach. "I love you so much Mon."

She smiled. "I know you do. Promise me next time you're down about that kind of stuff you'll talk to me."

"I promise." He smiled.

"Good because.. you've been smelling like cigarettes all week." She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Lets go inside it's freezing." She smiled standing up.

"I think I'm going to stay out here. It's nice out."

"Ok.. don't be long ok?"

He nodded and kissed her.

"Give me your cigarettes."

"Mon."

"Chandler Bing, I don't want our daughter to come out here and see you smoking."

"Fine." He said reaching into his pocket and handing Monica the cigarette box.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed him.

He smiled and took her hand. "Lets go inside." They had been married for about 4 years. He was in advertising and right after Monica had the baby her parents surprised her with a restaurant which they were going to help her start. Which was fantastic because the second it opened it was a huge hit. Which meant they didn't really have to worry about money. Lizzie was everything to him. He would do absolutely anything for his almost 5 year old daughter. Chandler pulled out a chair for Monica and sat down next to her. He scooted his chair closer to her and pecked her on the lips. "Where's Lizzie?"

"With my parents." Monica smiled and pointed at their daughter laughing with her grandparents, who loved her very much.

Chandler put his hands on Monica's stomach. "I want 5 kids." He smiled.

Monica laughed. "We'll see about that."

"Why not? It'll be fantastic." He smiled pecking her on the lips again. "I mean look at her. We make beautiful children. Lets face it, we need beautiful people in the world."

"Who's going to be giving birth to these 5 children?"

"Well we already have one so you would only need to give birth to 4 more.. and in a couple months you'll have this one and you'll only need to do it 3 more times. Besides it's fun making babies." He said taking her hands.

"Well giving birth isn't."

"You've only done that once. You can only say it's not fun after you've done it a few times.. like 5.. you've done it once."

"Unless you are having those other 3 children I don't think so." She smiled.

"Monica that's so unfair."

"I'm gonna go talk to Rachel." She kissed him and walked away.

He watched her walk away and smiled.

"Hi daddy."

He looked at the chair next to him."Hi honey." He smiled at the beautiful little girl with brown hair and big beautiful blue eyes.

She climbed onto Chandler's lap. "Daddy you smell."

"Why thank you sweetheart." He smiled. "You want to do me a really big favor?"

"Ok." Lizzie smiled. "Daddy I'm thirsty."

"Tell your mom you want 4 brothers and sisters.." Chandler kissed the top of her head and reached for her water bottle.

"Why?" She smiled and drank her water. He lived for her smile. Her beautiful smile.

"Because you'll always have someone to play with." Chandler saw Monica coming over. "Remember to ask your mom." He whispered into her ear.

"Hi honey." Monica said as she sat down on an empty chair.

"Mommy I want 4 brothers and sisters."

"What?"

"I want 4 brothers and sisters."

Monica shot Chandler a look. "Don't listen to your father sweetie. Come on they're gonna cut the cake." She said taking Lizzie's hand. "Nice try." She smiled at Chandler and kissed him.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!Sorry for the delay. Please review!**


End file.
